El Beso Misterioso
by Eliza Green
Summary: Lily queda inconciente luego de una exploción por una poción mal hecha. Estando en enfermeía, semiconsciente, un extraño de una rica fragancia está con ella y en eso inesperadamente... La Besa! ¿Quién es? Eso es lo que ella tratará de averiguar! R&R n.n!
1. Chapter 1

**El Beso Misterioso**

Capítulo unoLa poción mal hecha.

.- Estás segura de lo que haces, Scarlett? – preguntó una hermosa pelirroja, de ojos esmeralda y porte medio. De un cuerpo de lindas curvas, no exageradas, pero agradables y atractivas para los chicos. Su cabello liso estaba atado en una cola alta.

.- No te preocupes Lils, déjamelo a mí – Los ojos azules brillaron con malicia. Su cabello negro era muy largo (le llegaba a la cadera) y en ese momento estaban amarrados en una larga trenza. De cuerpo voluptuoso, vamos que era la tía más buscada por los hombres y ella solo se dejaba querer.

.- Eso es para preocuparme, nunca has sido exactamente buena en pociones – la pelirroja observaba nerviosa como la pelinegra echaba unas gotas de... algo que no debía ser! – Scarlett que mierda le has echado a la poción? – la sustancia empezó a burbujear con fuerza.

.- Eeeh... creo que colas de camaleón – leyó el ingrediente y nerviosa miró el caldero.

Toda la clase estaba haciendo la misma poción, algunos con más dificultades que otros. El profesor Slughorn se paseaba de aquí para allá, hasta se había detenido junto a Potter y Black al otro lado del salón. Los estaba reprendiendo como siempre.

.- Lils, creo que me he equivocado de frasquito – tomó uno muy parecido al de colas de camaleón: el de escarabajos verdes.

.- Ahora que mierda hacemos? – se llevó las manos a la cara – mira! se está poniendo peor!! – se escandalizó.

La poción burbujeaba peligrosamente. Scarlett se puso un poco nerviosa y Lily no paraba de decir "reprobaremos!" lo cual no ayudaba mucho.

.- Iré a buscar al profesor! – Scarlett fue en busca de Slughorn. Lily volvió su vista al caldero y lo miró atenta, al parecer las burbujas empezaban a disminuir.

.- Parece que ya se detuvo – suspiró la pelirroja un poco más tranquila.

**¡¡BOOOOM!!**

.- Lils!! – pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su mejor amiga.

.-Señorita Evans! – el profesor fue a su lado y pudo notar varias sombras negras a su alrededor.

Podía sentir las voces distorsionadas, hasta que pronto todo se borró.

Volvió un poco a sí, estaba acostada y supuso que estaba en la enfermería. No abrió los ojos, le pesaban demasiado y el cuerpo también, no recordaba mucho, solo una explosión y luego todo se borró de su mente. A los segundos de llegar un poco a sí pudo notar que su mano estaba sujeta a otra, bastante cálida. Se sentía muy mareada, pero su olfato se llenó de una exquisita fragancia de hombre, era la primera vez que la sentía, la atrapó y la hizo sentir muy bien, la envolvió como ninguna otra.

.- Tranquila... – una voz de hombre, sí, pero en el estado en que estaba no sabría reconocerla – Todo estará bien – pudo notar la fragancia del chico cada vez más fuerte, sabía que se acercaba.

Una cálida sensación la arrulló. Sintió la mano de él sujetando su cara y como los labios de él se posaban sobre los de ella. Un beso rápido e inocente, pero suficiente para recordarlo. Se sintió enormemente protegida, pero el cansancio volvió a ella y el sueño le ganó, así fue como volvió a quedar inconsciente, con el olor del perfume grabado fuertemente en su cabeza.

¿Quién sería aquel chico?

x.x.x.x.x

Al día siguiente de su sueño, la enfermera le dio de alta y pudo levantarse. Scarlett estaba junto a Marion, una linda chiquilla de baja estatura y pequeño cuerpo, sus ojos eran de color miel y su cabello negro al igual que Scarlett, pero con la diferencia en que eran lindas hondas hasta la mitad de su espalda.

.- Cómo te sientes, Lily? – Marion se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano preocupada.

.- Un poco mareada, pero puedo caminar sin dificultad – respondió la pelirroja.

.- Perdóname!! – alaraqueó Scarlett. Se arrodillo y como niña de 6 años se agarró a la pierna de Lily como si fuese su madre.

.- No se... tengo que pensarlo – sonrió con malicia llevándose una mano al mentón.

.- No seas tan cruel conmigo – Scarlett hizo un puchero y causó la risa de sus dos amigas.

.- Te perdono, pero... la próxima vez fíjate! – le reprendió como madre que parecía.

.- Vamos a comer mejor, así podrás comer algo después de tres días en cama – Marion tomó las manos de sus amigas y las arrastró por los pasillos hasta el comedor con una enorme sonrisa.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en su respectiva mesa: Gryffindor. La mayoría de sus compañeros de casa preguntaron como se encontraba y Lily con una sonrisa contestaba "bien, gracias por la preocupación!".

.- Vaya que se han preocupado – se extrañó la ojiverde.

.- No me extraña, siendo amiga y buena compañera de toda la casa– dijo Scarlett despreocupada, mientras hacía el puzzle de "El Profeta".

.- La prefecta Perfecta – se burló Marion tirándole una papa frita en la cabeza.

.- Oye, no soy perfecta – se avergonzó Lily.

.- Excelencia académica, perfecto comportamiento, buena compañera, prefecta y nombrada premio Anual de Gryffindor, sin decir que diriges a los premios anuales de las demás casas... Hum... Insecto gigante de ocho patas? –.

.- No soy perfecta!!!... y la respuesta es Acromántula – contestó a Scarlett.

.- VES!? – la señalaron sus dos amigas triunfantes.

.- Pues si fuera perfecta no tendría problemas en tener novio... – apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano – A pesar de ser catalogada como "la mejor del colegio" ningún chico se fija en mí – Se llevó una papa a la boca y el recuerdo de la otra noche vino a ella.

.- Lils, hay varios chicos qu-

Pero Lily no escuchaba a Marion mientras daba un gran discurso indicando a varias personas. Se acordó de aquella fragancia, ese olor que la embriagó la noche pasada. ¿Quién era el chico? quería saberlo y ver quien se había osado a besarla. Un leve sonrojo llegó a ella. Para tener 17 años nunca había besado a nadie, que vergüenza, su primer beso se lo habían robado y ni siquiera podía quejarse o presumir de quien era.

Siguió su vista por todo el gran comedor. Vio a varios chicos, unos más apuestos que otros y se preguntaba ¿Quién? Hasta que sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de un atractivo chico de ojos marrones con gafas y cabello negro bastante desordenado. Potter.

Rápidamente desvió su vista, con un encantador sonrojo ocultado por su cabello rojo. Potter era atractivo, vale que le gustaba... ok! la pelirroja se moría por el merodeador, pero no podía aceptarlo aún, no. James Potter era un rompecorazones, donjuan, un despiadado que seducía chicas y las dejaba a la semana, mientras ellas lloraban el mes completo.

Suspiró. Marion seguía señalando chicos y Scarlett estaba completamente poseída por ese puzzle. Ella estaba inquieta, quería saber quien era el chico... que deseo más desesperado, pero tenía que saber quien le había dado su primer beso, no!? Eso haría, descubriría quien era el chico!

.- Lily! me estás escuchando? – la pelinegra se acercó a ella con el seño fruncido.

.- Claro que si – sonrió nerviosa la pelirroja mientras levantaba los brazos para resguardar su espacio.

Marion la miró levantando una ceja, pero dando un suspiro volvió a su plática.

Mañana mismo empezaría a buscar el chico del perfume. Lo difícil sería saber como lo haría, no sabía muy bien como abordar un chico. Creo que esto sería un poco más difícil a lo que pintaba.

**Notas de Autora:** _Mi primer fic de Lily y James, espero les haya gustado, y si es así, sean buenos conmigo y dejen algún review, sí:)! Todo comentario (no destructivo) será excelentemente recibido, acogido y tomado en cuenta! _

_Gracias a todos los que leen y que escribirán! y los que no, tb gracias por pasar y tomarse el tiempo:D!_


	2. Chapter 2

**El Beso Misterioso**

Capítulo dos: "San Valentín"

.- Gryffindor o Ravenclaw?, tal vez Hufflepuff... y si es Slytherin!? – se puso azul de solo pensarlo, ahí si tendría motivos para quejarse! un Slytherin... se le revolvió el estómago.

Pero pensándolo bien, ninguno besaría a la "asquerosa sangre sucia de Evans" como bien había dicho Malfoy en la biblioteca, mientras hablaba a sus amigos justo cuando ella pasaba. Sin pensarlo le había quitado 10 puntos por mal vocabulario y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro había entrado para hacer sus deberes.

.- Tachemos Slytherin – y del pergamino que tenía en la mano tachó el cuadro de Slytherin.

Así era el cuadro: en la parte izquierda en forma vertical tenía escrito los tres últimos cursos y en la parte superior de la hoja horizontalmente los nombres de las casas.

.- Bien, ahora hay que... empezar a ir con los chicos... – su voz sonó un poco nerviosa, necesitaba ayuda de sus amigas, pero ellas no sabían como era el perfume – pero supongo que algo se les ocurrirá... – se levantó del pasto y volvió al castillo.

.- Qué tú quieres que? – Marion la observó con la boca abierta.

.- Estás segura que no fue un sueño!? – Scarlett también miraba impresionada.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en su pieza, sentadas en la cama de Marion. Tenían los doseles cerrados y un hechizo especial (puesto por Lily) para que nadie escuchara su conversación. Al volver al castillo, la pelirroja, había ido directamente hasta sus amigas para contarles su historia, sueño o extraña vivencia, aún no estaba segura, pero debía averiguarlo.

.- Si en toda esta escuela no hay hombre que tenga el perfume, quizás solo haya sido un sueño – respondió la pelirroja desviando la mirada – pero... quiero saber si es verdad, tengo que saber quien... quien fue el que me besó – se pudo bastante roja y sus amigas sonrieron divertidas.

.- Quien te dio tu primer beso, querrás decir – Scarlett le apretó la mejilla a Lily, sonriendo pícaramente – Ay! nuestra pequeña Lily está creciendooo – rió la pelinegra.

.- Scarlett, déjame – pudo decir entre su mal formación en la cara por culpa de la mano de la ojiazul.

.- Lily... podemos ayudarte... pero – Marion se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa – no conocemos el aroma... – miró a su amiga que se sobaba la mejilla.

.- Lo se, Mari, pero si hacen que pueda acercarme a los chicos, todo estará bien – sonrió a la vez que le brillaban los ojitos.

.- Eso será fácil – Scarlett dio una vuelta posando, a frente a sus amigas, su curvo cuerpo lanzando un dulce beso, lo que ellas sabían que cualquier chico hubiera caído a sus pues como un perro faldero.

A Marion y Lily se le cayó una gran gota de sudor tras sus cabezas tipo anime.

.- Pero que creída – Marion se llevó una mano a la cara de forma cansada.

.- Vamos Lily, tenemos que buscar a tú chico – Scarlett empezó a reír con una mano frente a su cara, que manera de quererse.

.- Ahora!? – preguntó Lily sin esperárselo.

.- No – la ojimiel detuvo las palabras que iban a salir de la boca de Scarlett – Mañana es san Valentín, será mucho más fácil, varios chicos se acercarán a Scarlett, ahí tendrás tu oportunidad – Marion sacó de su bolsillo una barrita de chocolate que empezó a comer. Le fascinaba el chocolate.

.- Es verdad! – Scarlett juntó sus manos y dirigió su mirada al cielo – mañana es San Valentín! se me había olvidado, será un día bastante especial – los ojos azules brillaron alegres.

.- Solo espero que los Merodeadores no hagan desastres como todos los demás años – Marion se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama. Lily que estaba a los pies en el lado derecho la observó.

Los Merodeadores, es el grupo de James Potter. Ahí estaban sus mejores amigos y más grandes alborotadores que Hogwarts haya tenido: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. A grandes rasgos todos son chicos muy guapos e inteligentes, aún que Pettigrew sea gordo y de baja estatura, algunas chicas le seguían y no sabía que le encontraban. Lupin es de una apariencia enfermiza y lo que le daba una apariencia más débil, pero sabía que no era así; era prefecto junto con ella. Black es el más guapo y uno de los más inteligentes en la clase, pero al parecer le importaban más las bromas que las chicas. Potter por su parte perdía su tiempo con varias niñas y sus bromas, es muy inteligente, la segunda mejor nota entre todos (siendo ella, Lily, la primera) además de ser jugador de Quidditch y el mejor de todos.

Lily tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y Scarlett sonrió divertida.

.- Otra vez pensando en el capitán del equipo, Lily? – y el sonrojo de la pelirroja se hizo más notorio – Ojalá el fuera quien te beso, no? – se llevó las manos a sus mejillas con un tono embelesado – Potter es taaaan ardiente – empezó a reír con ganas, mientras la pelirroja estaba totalmente como un tomate maduro.

.- N-no es así – se intentó defender la pelirroja

.- Que te gustaría que él fuese el chico del beso o que es ardiente? – preguntó Marion melosamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Ninguna de las dos! – Se tapó la mitad de la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

.- Seguro... – las dos se acercaron a ella con unas sonrisas melosas que pusieron nerviosa a Lily.

.- Ya es muy tarde, me iré a la cama – Lily sacó su varita y deshizo el hechizo. Corrió los doseles de la cama de Marion y se fue a la suya rápidamente. Scarlett y Marion la vieron irse mientras sonreían muy divertidas, Lily nunca cambiaría, cuando se trata de chicos y la palabra "amor" no sabe disimular.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levantó estirándose, se restregó sus ojos y corrió los doseles de su cama. Era un frío día viernes, pero se sorprendió al ver dos cartas y dos rosas (una blanca y otra roja) sobre su mesita personal. Alagada tomó las flores y sonrió con un lindo sonrojo. Se sentó en su cama y las observó, eran muy bellas, las dos brillaban como si tuvieran rocío encima.

.- Hoy será un agradable día! – gritó Scarlett desde su cama, mientras se estiraba. Tenía los doseles de la cama corridos y se podía ver la gran cantidad de regalos sobre su baúl, su mesita personal y algunos peluches a los pies de su cama. Podría decirse que era muy popular entre los hombres.

.- Espero que sea así – Marion corrió los doseles de su cama mientras daba un gran bostezo. Tenía un enorme peluche a los pies de su cama. Era un tierno y gordo conejito negro.

.- Que peluche más hermosooo – a Scarlett le brillaron los ojos – a mi solo me ha llegado un... elefante volador? – se extraño.

.- jajaja no desprecies tus regalos, Scarlett, agradece lo que te dan, además son muchos – sonrió divertida Lily desde su cama.

.- Vaya, este año si que han llegado muchas cartas... – se sorprendió Scarlett – quizás el doble del año pasado – la ojiazul empezó a recoger todas las cartas para leer de quienes eran.

.- A mi me han llegado dos cartas – Marion estaba comiendo un bombon de chocolate y almendra – y estos bombones están endemoniadamente buenos – le brillaron los ojos – quieren? – ofreció a sus amigas.

.- A ver – Lily corrió a la cama frente a la suya, la de Marion – yo quiero... este! – y saco uno con relleno de frutilla – si! están muy buenos! quien te lo mandó? – preguntó emocionada.

.- No lo se – al parecer a la ojimiel no le importaba mucho al levantar sus hombros despreocupada – lo bueno de esto es que te llegan bombones y lindos regalos – sonrió mientras se metía otro bombón a la boca.

.- No leerás las cartas? – preguntó Scarlett desde su cama con una montaña de cartas.

.- Humm... – Marion tomó las cartas de su escritorio y las abrió.

_Mi querido dulce de miel: _

_Te regalo este pequeño peluche. Lo escogí pensando en ti, es tierno y pequeño como tú. De pelaje negro como tu hermoso cabello.  
Espero te guste, si no es así (y me encargaré de saberlo) buscaré algo mejor para tu gusto.  
Muchos Besos, hermosa._

_PB_

.- PB?? quien tiene esas iniciales? – preguntó Lily en voz alta.

.- No importa... pero me gusta el peluche – Marion abrazó su enorme peluche y sonrió feliz – me encantan los regalos, me gustan estas fechas de consumo – rió alegre.

.- Y la otra carta que dice? – preguntó Scarlett, mientras ordenaba por orden alfabético las suyas.

_Señorita Marion:_

_Quiero empezar esta carta llena de sentimientos hacia usted diciéndole que..._

.- Pff... linda, enamorado, primer día que te vi... – Empezó a decir Marion.

.- Qué haces? – se extrañó Scarlett – eso fue lo que escribió? y la redacción? -.

.- No tengo todo el día... eso es a grandes rasgos... – Marion apoyó su codo en su rodilla y su cabeza en su mano quedando así apoyada – Esto es lo más cursi que me han dado en toda mi maldita existencia! – tiró la carta sobre su mesa y siguió comiendo sus bombones.

Marion siempre era igual, no le gustaban "las cursilerías" como decía ella, aún que Lily la había sorprendido varias veces con novelas amorosas, quizás le daba vergüenza que la trataran así. Dirigió su mirada a Scarlett que aún seguía ordenando algunas cartas.

.- Cuando terminarás de leer esas cosas, Scarlett? – preguntó Lily sonriendo forzadamente, con una gran gotita en su cabeza.

.- Hum... en la noche, supongo – las dejó a un lado y fue al escritorio de Lily – tú también tienes cartas, Lils, no las leerás? – le sonrió melosa.

.- Sí – un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y caminó a su cama para tomar sus cartas. Marion, llevando su conejo, fue a la cama de Lily.

.- Veamos... la primera será... esta! – y tomó una de color rojo con letras negras.

_Señorita Lily Evans:_

_Feliz día de san Valentín, espero le haya gustado la rosa blanca que dejé sobre la carta, está encantada especialmente para usted y así no se marchite hasta pasado un largo tiempo.  
Le deseo mis mejores deseos y espero sus bellos ojos verdes se fijen en un chico como yo, algún día. Que tenga un hermoso día y disfrute el olor a rosas que dejará mi regalo en su habitación._

_AC._

.- AC?... Alan Carter? – preguntó en voz alta Marion – Adam Corner? Alex Connor? Álvaro Courner? Andrew Claren? hay más... pero pasaría toda la mañana– llevó su mano a su barbilla. Marion conocía los nombres de todos y los chismes de todo.

.- Espero sea Adam tiene unos ojos verdes tan lindos como los tuyos Lily, y su cabello castaño largo con esos lindos rizos le dan un aire tan salvajemente sexy – abrazó a Lily como madre casamentera – sería una linda combinación! –.

Lily la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a veces esta chica le daba un poco de susto, a pesar de ser tan amigas, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla con sus comportamientos.

.- No importa, lee la otra carta! – le apuró Marion.

Lily tomó la otra que era de un color blanca y simple, mucho menos cargada que la otra.

_Una flor para otra flor, pero tú siempre serás la flor más hermosa. Espero te guste. Se despide con un enorme beso. PP._

.- PP? – Marion se puso azul – espero no sea Peter Pettigrew! quizás sea Pier Patry, Pietro Paterson... – la pelinegra dejó de hablar.

.- No hay más? – preguntó Lily extrañada.

.- No que yo recuerde... – Marion miró a su amiga como suspiraba decepcionada.

James Potter jamás le escribiría una carta, que tonta había sido por esperar algo semejante, teniendo a tantas chicas y algunas muchos más bonitas que ella, como se iba a fijar en una pelirroja que lo único bueno que tiene son sus notas perfectas.

.- Vamos Lily... no te deprimas, mejor olvidémonos de las malditas cartas de san Valentín y centrémonos en tu chico – Scarlett sonrió y le quitó las cartas a Lily.

.- Si, vistámonos y bajemos para empezar con el plan – Marion le guiñó un ojo y le subieron un poco el ánimo a Lily.

La pelirroja asintió mientras una sonrisa volvía a sus labios. Quizás pronto descubriría al chico y, rogando a los dioses, esperaba que fuese uno guapo, porque su estómago no era tan resistente y su orgullo era enorme. A fin de cuentas el que debería estar nervioso es el chico... Lily Evans era bien sabido que era la chica ejemplar del colegio y, también, jugar con su caracter era muy peligroso.

Caminaban hacia el gran comedor. Cuando llegaron al gran Hall vieron la decoración rosa, blanco y rojo. Vieron un gran corazón que conterneaba la puerta. Habían listones en todas partes, y unos dundecitos iban con una manta como taparrabo, alitas de angel a sus espaldas afirmadas con un elastico, una aureola afirmada en la cabeza por un alambre, un arco en mano y un caraj con flechas en punta de corazón guardadas. Los chiquitos estos se veían muy graciosos, que quieren que les diga...

.- Pobrecitos... a mi me tendría que pagar una gran suma de dinero para hacer tal cosa - decía Scarlett mientras miraba a las criaturas con pena.

.- No es tan malo si te pagan, pensado en el dinero, todo se puede solucionar - Marion podía ser muy ambisiosa y avara a veces, pero todo lo superaba si Lily estaba ahí para detenerla.

.- Y entonces que es lo que haremos? - preguntó la pelirroja un poco nerviosa. San Valentín generalmente no era tan alegre y marcado como lo estaba siendo ahora. Además varios chicos murmuraban al pasar, lo que intensificaba sus nervios. Quien no le decía que uno de esos chicos era el chico del perfume, murmurando sobre el beso? o quizás quejandose de el? pero que cosas pensaba... si él había sido el que la besó primero, sería un descaro pensar o decir esas cosas!! y lo peor de todo esto es que se estaba volviendo Paranoica!!!

.- Tranquila, Lils, Marion y yo lo tenemos todo controlado - Scarlett sonrió con suficiencia, mientras a Marion le brillaban los ojos mientras sacaba una cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo. Llegaron a las puertas del comedor y ahí Marion empezó todo, hizo un hechizo sobre su voz y esta se amplió por todo el lugar.

.- Chicoos de todo Hogwarts - todos la miraron y Marion sonrió con malicia - quiero preguntarles, a alguien le interesa tener una foto hot con Scarlett Sinclair? - Ahí todo el cuerpo masculino empezó a mover sus culos hacia la puerta, gritando un "yo quiero!", "Cuanto cuesta!?", "Vamos al armario!" o cosas por el estilo y hasta algunas más fuertes, pero que es preferible no mensionar.

.- Calma chicos, calma... - Marion los detuvo con sus manos - el precio es que la señorita prefecta Evans pueda besarle el cuello a todos ustedes con foto incluida, o sea ya van dos fotos... - Ahí fue cuando varios más se levantaron de sus sillas y Lily se puso completamente roja, Eso no se lo habían dicho! - y por supuesto me tendrán que pagar un galeon por las dos fotos - also varias veces las cejas y los hombres se amontonaban - vamos chicos... tengan cuidado, haremos la fila en la primera aula de la derecha del primer piso, para que podamos hacer todo como lo promete la oferta. Vengan chicos sígan a Marion, que ellos harán sus sueños realidad - la pelinegra hizo una fila que pronto la siguió hasta la aula. Scarlett y Lily se adelantaron. La ojiazul con su varita sacó algunos decorados y los puso en el aula que ocuparían. Quedó bastante presentable para ser un lugar para fotos simples, pero con la mano de Marion se podía lograr grandes cosas, era muy buena con eso de las fotografías.

.- No puedo creer que me vayan a hacer esto... - se quejó la pelirroja - yo la prefecta más respetable vendida por sus propias amigas!! - habló mientras se tapaba los ojos de forms dramática.

.- No te quejes que solo tiene que ser un beso en el cuello, además ese es el lugar en donde todo el mundo se pone el perfume, así todo será mucho más fácil - Scarlett le guiñó un ojo entretenida - Encontraremos a tu chico lo más pronto posible... y si no es hoy, será mañana, porque Marion ha tenido grandes ideas - sonrió la pelinegra.

.- Cuando mierda planearon todo esto!? - preguntó la pelirroja, pensando lo peor para ella, cuando se hablaba de beneficiarse, Marion era muy "extrema" o "maquiavélica".

.- Ayer cuando te fuiste corriendo a tu cama por la vergüenza que tenías por hablar de... "cierto personaje" - recalcó las palabras, para que ella supiera del tema que tocaba.

.- No se si son buenas amigas, o crueles conmigo... - la pelirroja fue arrastrada por Scarlett.

.- Somos buenas amigas! que te pasa? mira todo lo que organizamos para ti!! - El aula estaba completamente terminada, con algunos corazones y una gran cortina blanca puesta a disposición, ese era el escenario de todo. habían algunas sillas, mesas, trajes de baño, agua... esposas, látigos?

.- Vamos que no los vas a azotar... verdad? - dijo nerviosa la ojiverde mientras una gota de sudor le caía.

.- Hay para el gusto de todos, que va!? - Scarlett miró el látigo - pero pondremos límites... - mientras sonreía nerviosa.

Marion entró al aula con una enorme sonrisa. Traía una bolsa colgando de su falda y sus dos amigas ya sabían para que serviría.

.- Detenganse ahí, testosteronas andantes! - ordenó mientras la gran fila se detenía en la entrada del aula - bien, está dicho que solo pueden ser chicos de todas las edades, pero... DEBEN PAGAR! - los ojos de la ojimiel brillaron con codicia - SI NO PAGAN, NO HAY FOTOS! ENTENDIDO!? -.

Un gran estruendo de un "SI" general llenó el aula y el pasillo. Lily se sorprendió, no sabía que tanta gente querría esas fotos y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que varios chicos, en el comedor, se levantaban al ser nombrada.

.- Muy bien!! - los animó la ojimiel - así me gusta, ahora... - hacercó una mesa al lado de la entrada y una carpeta - quiero que pongan su nombre, su curso y su casa... luego pagan! - sus ojos no paraban de brillas com grandes signos de dinero reflejados en ellos.

.- Marion... das miedo... - sonrió forzosamenre Lily, algo asustada.

Pronto los chicos empezaron a pasar. Anotaban sus datos, echaban el galeón a la bolsa de Marion, se sacaban la foto con Lily y luego iban con Scarlett. Marion por si las dudas había puesto una barrera en las puertas de las aulas, ningún chico podía pasar, sin que el anterior se hubiese salido, hechizo que Lily le había enseñado, para poder ocupar el baño de los prefectos como quisieran.

Ya habían pasado sus 50 chicos, y ninguno tenía el perfume que ella buscaba, no podía ser tan único, verdad? la pelirroja estaba muy impaciente, que pasaba si todo era un sueño? esperen... no podía perder la esperanza aún, solo eran 50 chicos de quizás cuantos más... y al parecer la cola cada vez era más grande, el rumor se había extendido por todo el colegio. Ya estaba un poco cansada de estar besando tanto cuello, además, más de alguno quería que fuese en otra parte (mejor dicho en los labios) que el cuello, pero Marion los había logrado calmar diciendo que si era en los labios deberían pagar con la furia de una pelirroja y mil galeones multiplicados por el número de autosatisfacción sexual (como se le llama, masturbación), podemos decir que era algo cruda con eso del cinero, no?

.- Siguiente - Marion sonreía con total alegria, quien dice que el dinero no compra la felicidad? - Peter Pettigrew... interesante - sonrió más aún (si es que eso se podía) y lo llevó junto con Lily - Cómo quieres la foto? - preguntó, pero el chico estaba totalmente embobado con sus dos amigas... - Eeeh... bueno Pettigrew, como no tengo toda la tarde y los demás chicos tampoco, será simple. Lily, prosigue! - Marion los enfocó con la cámara y cuando Lily se ácercó, se quedó estática.

Ese perfume volvía a ella y la envolvía, no tan fuerte como lo había hecho en la enfermería, pero la envolvía de todos modos. Lo extraño es que el olor era un poco leve, no fuerte como lo sintió en un principio, provenía de la bufanda que el chico traía. Era tan atrapante, no era un olor demasiado fuerte, sino que era fresco y suave, era como estar en un lugar paradisiaco, que rico...

.- Este olor...- susurró la pelirroja y Marion la miró perpleja... no podía ser él! - es este... -.

.- Lily! la foto - Marion sacó rápidamente la foto y luego se llevó al chico junto a Scarlett - Pettigrew, ya te dije que no tengo todo el día! apurate! - dijo con enfado, y le sacó una foto simple. Se las pasó (ya que la cámara era de esas que te dan las fotos el instante) y sacó al chico ráoidamente. Fue hacia el listado de nombres y puso un asterisco al lado del nombre del chico Gryffindor - No lo puedo creer... que asco! - susurro para ella.

.- Ni lo digas! - susurró la pelirroja que la había escuchado. No podía creer que ese... chico... la hubiera besado... no, no podia ser, aún tenía esperanzas! aún faltaban por lo menos 100 chicos más, tenía que ser paciente y sabría que ÉL! no era.

.- Yo soy el próximoo! - un chico de Ravenclaw se adelantó y siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

.- Eeh.. si, vamos! - Marion tomó el rumbo de todo y tradaron hasta muy entrada la tarde, vaya que había sido difícil todo lo que estaban haciendo. Por suerte les dieron ese día libre, o sino no podrían haber ido a clases.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora:** Ufs... por fin he terminado xD no se que tan largo ha salido, ni tampoco si tengo algo malo o no (en lo de escritura consierna)... lo único que les puedo decir es que este no es mi pc, porque he salido de viaje, ando en Argentina viajando con mi madre, así que sabrán que tengo treinta minutos para poder ocupar un buen computador... pero, espero se hayan reconfortado con esto, es un poco de san valentín para lo que es ahora n.n! me hubiera gustado subirlo el mismo día, pero tenía que viejar el 15 a las 5.00 T.T piedad... y no pude terminar antes T.T así que espero sus críticas buenas, malas, pero no las destructivas, porque me bajan el ánimo :(

Agradezco TODOS los reviews :) son nueve, los cuento siempre y los leo siempre, me gustaría responder, pero solo los voy a nombrar agradecida y todo lo démás!! Gracias a: **Litzy-LeFay, Arianita Black, CristalSilpher, Lucia Bonna **(gracias por lo de los reviews n.n!)**, the darkness princess, Haruka.Black-90, RocioRadcliffe, Lianss y ClackyEvans. **Ustedes son las que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo y con todo el corazón espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Espero todo esté bien y hayan tenido un gran día del amor y la amistad n.n mil besos a ustedes y espero sus comentariooos!! saludos desde Argentinaa :D! Nos vemos en el sigueinte capítulo, que creo escribiré en mi casa n.n! así que a escribir a escribir, que con un review mi corazón es feliz! xD jajaja que tontito ha quedado.. xD!!


	3. Chapter 3

**El Beso Misterioso**

Capítulo Tres: "Caída"

.- Hola James – una voz sensual de mujer se acercó al merodeador. Era un ángel, de piernas largas, cabello rubio y centelleantes ojos azules. Tenía la insignia de Ravenclaw en su pecho. Rodeo, con sus brazos, el cuello de James, apoyándose en su espalda, mientras el merodeador seguía tomando su desayuno sin mucha importancia.

.- Hola Lisa – la saludó con total indiferencia. Ella era la chica de la semana, pero no quiere decir que tengan algo serio, nunca tenía algo serio con una chica... solo era para olvidar a la chica que le robaba el sueño, el corazón y el aliento... que cursi suena, no? pero así es la realidad de James Potter, uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts.

Sirius estaba frente a él sonriendo mientras leía un papel, la broma de ese día a Snivellus. Era San Valentín... le habían llegado un sin fin de cartas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía las iniciales o el nombre que él quería, así que las dejó todas en el tacho de la basura, no quería leer nada que no fuese de ella. Que cabeza dura que resultaba a veces.

Remus como siempre leía el profeta y se informaba, al lado de Sirius. Peter comía a su lado mirando un poco nervioso a Lisa. Ninguno de sus amigos (Sirius y Remus), ni el mismo, había levantado la cabeza, siquiera notado que Lisa estaba ahí, igual no quería estar con ella, ya le estaba empezando a parecer un tanto empalagosa, pegote, una total lapa pegada a él.

.- Cuando me darás un beso de bienvenida, James? – Hizo una carita intentando romper la indiferencia del chico – ya llevamos una semana saliendo y no me has besado ni una sola vez... – Así era James, salía con las chicas, pero mantenía la distancia. No le gustaba besar a cualquiera y hasta ahora solo había dado un beso ("Dado" no quiere decir que no haya recibido).

.- Hablando de eso Lisa, lamento decirte que tenemos que terminar – James levantó su mirada fría, congelada!

.- Qué...? – como era de esperarse la chica se quedó se piedra, se separó de James, se llevó las manos a la cara y sus ojos se humedecieron. James no le importó, TODAS hacían el mismo show y cada vez era más crudo con la siguiente, por culpa de la anterior.

.- Ya no quiero seguir saliendo contigo – respondió volviendo su cabeza a la mesa para buscar la mermelada de mora.

.- Pe-pero James... – Empezó a sollozar. Remus, como era de esperarse, levantó la mirada un poco preocupado, siempre era así. Peter se puso un poco más nervioso y botó su tostada. Sirius apoyó el codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano, con una cara cansada.

.- Lo siento... – respondió en un susurro. Lisa se fue corriendo del gran comedor, mientras James dio un gran suspiro.

.- Eres un poco cruel cortando así como así y siendo San Valentín – lo reprendió Remus, con su voz suave y sin alterarse.

.- Está bien, Prongs, esa tipa era una latosa, no te dejaba ni respirar, no se por que tardaste tanto en dejarla... – Sirius podía llegar a ser tan o más insensible que él mismo, pero no importaba ahora. James volvió a suspirar.

Remus y Sirius empezaron una conversación sobre la insensibilidad del último hacia las mujeres, a lo que solo el aludido reía.

James recorrió su vista por todo el comedor, ella no estaba. Cuándo bajaría? le parecía extraño que no estuviera desayunando, claro... por ser San Valentín debía de estar leyendo las cartas que le habían llegado, bueno... menos de la mitad o las que habían logrado salir de sus manos, no quería que nadie le escribiera a ella! que infantil se ponía por culpa de la chica.

Suspiró por tercera ves, San Valentín podía llegar a ser tan vacío, a pesar de las mil y un cartas que le llegaban y todos los regalos, chocolates, peluches. Peter seguía comiendo a su lado y miraba su pan con mermelada más de lo que quería aparentar.

.- Cómetelo si quieres, Wormtail – le dijo para que su amigo dejara de mirarlo con tanta insistencia. Peter sonrió con los ojos brillantes y tomó la tostada como si fuera oro.

.- Ni que fuera una hostia consagrada, Wormtail! – Sirius se rió de su amigo, siempre se burlaba de él por ver como, todo lo que era de James, lo elogiaba.

.- Snivellus... cuando bajará? quiero verlo con listones rosas – rió James. Sirius le secundó mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa de todos modos.

Repentinamente una voz en todo el comedor los hizo levantar la cabeza, era Marion Stuart, la chiquilla bajita y linda, amiga de la sex simbol de Scarlett Sinclair y la bonita prefecta pelirroja Lily Evans.

.- Chicoos de todo Hogwarts - todos miraron a Marion - quiero preguntarles, a alguien le interesa tener una foto hot con Scarlett Sinclair? – Los cuatro merodeadores levantaron su cabeza, pero no pudieron ver mucho. Varios chicos se levantaron gritando un sin fin de cosas tontas y taparon la vista hacia Stuart, como era de baja estatura, todos la pasaban.

.- Calma chicos, calma... – Escucharon como detenía a todos esos tontos - el precio es que la señorita prefecta Evans pueda besarle el cuello a todos ustedes con foto incluida, o sea ya van dos fotos... - Ahí fue cuando varios más se levantaron de sus sillas y James se hubiese levantado también, pero Sirius lo tomó de la túnica! - y por supuesto me tendrán que pagar un galeón por las dos fotos - Los hombres se amontonaban y James los miraba con el ceño fruncido - vamos chicos... tengan cuidado, haremos la fila en la primera aula de la derecha del primer piso, para que podamos hacer todo como lo promete la oferta. Vengan chicos sigan a Marion, que ella hará sus sueños realidad - la pelinegra hizo una fila que pronto la siguió hasta la aula.

.- Por qué me detuviste? – James volvió a su asiento – hubiera podido detener a todos esos babosos hijos de puta! – se empezó a enojar, James tenía un carácter muy agrio cuando tocaban lo que él hacía de su propiedad.

.- Prongs, no queremos que te echen por asesino! – le respondió Sirius – además, tenemos que ver si la broma hacia Snivellus funcionó! – respondió Sirius como si fuese muy obvio.

.- Hace mucho frío, subiré por mi bufanda – Peter se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a irse.

.- Toma mi bufanda, Wormtail – Peter sonrió por lo bueno que era Sirius con él – pero a cambio me darás la mitad de tus dulces de Honeducks – y la sonrisa se le fue tan rápido como apareció.

.- Pe-pero... – iba a empezar a alegar, hasta que Sirius empezó a reírse con ganas.

Todos los merodeadores dirigieron su mirada a la entrada del gran comedor y ahí estaba Snape vestido con un hermoso vestido rosa al estilo francés, con muchos vuelitos y un lindo escote, tenía listones en su cabeza y venía con una cara de pocos amigos y su varita en mano. El vestido era precioso, claro que muchos lo hubieran notado si no lo estuviese usando un hombre! y menos Snape.

.- Ustedes! – gritó desesperado. Los cuatro chicos se levantaron de su mesa y antes de que Snape los pudiera alcanzar salieron corriendo muertos de la risa. Los que quedaban en el comedor empezaron a reír, la mayoría eran de cursos más pequeños que no les interesaba ser amenazados por Snape, ya que tenían a los merodeadores para defenderlos y! a los profesores también. Que aprovechadora la juventud de ese tiempo...

Los cuatro chicos corrieron por todo el castillo, hasta llegar a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Ahí se sentaron en el piso intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

.- Ahí va la primera parte de San Valentín, ahora falta la segunda – a Sirius le brillaron los ojos, como le encantaba hacer bromas, era su pasatiempo y su pasión.

.- Los dulces de corazón ya están listos – James se acercó a una mesa apartada de las camas. Sobre ella había varios dulces pequeñitos en forma de corazón. Ya habían probado uno con un chiquillo de primero, que se dejó al ser sobornado con dulces y chocolates.

.- Tenemos que ir a las cocinas – su mejor amigo se acercó a él y los dos sonrieron maliciosamente. Remus suspiró y sonrió, ellos nunca cambiarían!

.- Y-yo... tengo algo que hacer – Meter tomó una bufanda sobre su cama y sin despedirse salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Sus amigos se quedaron extrañados, nunca salía sin ellos, pero bueno siempre había una primera vez para todo.

.- Hey! se ha llevado mi bufanda! – Razonó poco después James – esa rata... – susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

.- Ya no importa, vamos! – Sirius metió todos los dulces en una bolsa verde, tenían que ir a las cocinas, para tener todo listo para la cena de ese día.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

.- Que cansador ha sido hoy... – suspiró Scarlett estirándose sobre su cama – lo bueno es que ha sido entretenido – sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigas.

.- Tu positivismo es tan grande... – dijo Lily, tirada de boca sobre su cama – lo gracioso fue ver a Snape en ese vestido... pobre, me llega a dar pena de lo malos que son los merodeadores con él – suspiró cansada – además de que me dan trabajo extra con todas sus bromas -.

.- Jajajaja Snape en ese vestido fue excelenteeee – Marion empezó a reír nuevamente, tenía una foto de Snape con el vestido, justo lo había alcanzado cuando fue al baño, luego volvió a su deber con los chicos, riendo a carcajadas recordando al Slytherin. Luego no dudo en mostrárselo sus amigas y claro, vender un copiado de esas fotos a algunos chicos – Además que aumenta mis ganancias, así que por mí, que le hagan lo que quieran – ahí estaba de nuevo con sus ojos en signo peso.

.- Deja de ser tan avara! – le reprendió Lily desde su cama – no es bueno ganar dinero a costa de la gente, sabes? – se enfadó un poco por el comportamiento de Marion.

.- Perdona... – se sonrojó un poco y juntaba sus dedos índices como una niñita pequeña – es que es inevitable... – puso carita de corderito y como tenía aire de niña buena, Lily sonrió divertida.

.- Pero que carita más tiernaa – Scarlett se acercó a Marion y la abrazó – mira si se parece a su conejito! – sonrió como siempre lo hacía, Scarlett era muy positiva y alegre, uno de los factores por lo que los hombres les gustaba, además de sus lindas y pronunciadas curvas, sus largas piernas, su cara bonita. Era como un ángel, linda y siempre sonriente.

.- Ya!... pero igual está mal lo que hace! – suspiró cansinamente – ya no me mires con esos ojos que me haces sentir mal -.

.- Me perdonas? – sus ojos brillaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

.- Sí! pero no hagas eso!! – Marion sonrió nuevamente triunfante – siempre haces lo mismo – le miró con los ojos entrecerrados – tramposa -.

.- Es que tienes un corazón de oro, Lils – le dijo Scarlett. Marion sacó su lengua divertida, como siempre lo hacía luego de ganar ante la batalla de Lily y su mirada de gatito tierno, la cual siempre ganaba.

.- Por cierto Lils, de todos los chicos que fueron, solamente tres fueron los que llamaron tú atención – Marion sacó la lista y habían tres nombres con asteriscos – Peter Pettigrew... puaj!!, Alan Carter: este si que está bueno! y Kevin McGregor: es pasable, pero es extraño... – le mostró a Lily la lista.

.- Sí, si ya lo se... – suspiró como por quinta vez. Andrew Carter estaba bien, le gustaba un poco, era bastante atractivo, pero no le iba muy bien en clases, casi reprueba el año anterior y eso no le gustaba para nada, iba en su mismo curso, pero en Ravenclaw, era el claro ejemplo de que no todos los Ravenclaw son los más inteligentes!. Kevin McGregor era un curso más abajo en Hufflepuff, le iba bien y también tenía su encanto, pero era muy extraño, le gustaban las cosas fuera de lo común como los ovnis o muñequitos de acción, era un total freak. Meter Pettigrew en cambio... no le agradaba, era malo en todo y tenía un aire de desconfianza que no la dejaba tranquila, además de que... no le caía bien.

.- No te desanimes, que esos no han sido todos los chicos del colegio. Hay algunos que no han aparecido y pueden que sea alguno de ellos – le levantó el animo la ojiazul.

.- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde! – le animó Marion también.

Sus dos amigas se acercaron a ella y se tiraron haciendo un montoncito y empezaron a reír.

.- Que pesan ustedes dos! – Se quejó la pelirroja mientras reía – parece que esos chocolates no te han hecho bien Mari y todos esos dulces de regalo que te han llegado Carly... uffs... – bromeó.

.- Oyee! que no estoy tan gorda! – le tomó la mejilla en contra ataque la ojiazul.

.- Scarlett, deja ese hábito! – se quejaba Lily.

.- Te lo mereces por llamarnos gordaas! – la ojimiel tomó la otra mejilla de Lily, deformándole la cara completamente.

.- Bromaa, bromaaaa – lloriqueaba la atacada, mientras sus amigas se reían.

.- Bien, bien, te perdonamos si nos das un chocolate a cada una – sonrió la más bajita.

.- Tratooo – asintió la pelirroja y sus amigas la soltaron – que son brutas, me dejarán la cara estirada! como tortilla y se me arrugará más rápido! – se empezó a sobar las mejillas que estaban rojas por la presión.

.- Jajajaja, eso quiero verlo – empezaron a reírse las dos pelinegras.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió para dar paso a una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, era muy mona y tierna. Su nombre era Alice Powter, la chica que compartía con ellas la habitación. Era novia de Frank Longbottom hacía ya un año y se les veía muy felices, eran una bonita pareja.

.- Hola chicas – saludó alegre.

.- Hola Alice! – saludaron las tres. Se levantaron de la cama y se arreglaron las ropas.

.- Tienen que bajar al comedor! – dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa – al parecer hay un gran alboroto y necesitan de tu ayuda, Lily -.

.- Déjame adivinar: Potter y sus amigos! – Lily tomó su varita rápidamente y salió de la habitación seguida de sus amigas, Marion con su cámara en mano, seguro sería paparazzi.

Corrieron rápidamente por los pasillos. Pasaron las escaleras, estaban en la segunda planta. A Lily le podría gustar mucho Potter, pero detestaba mucho cuando sus bromas pasaban a ser un acto cruel, como generalmente lo era con muchas personas. Ya se estaba cansando de tanto correr, pero oía voces y gritos. Iba a cruzar la siguiente esquina...

**¡¡PAAF!!**

Sentía como en segundos era brutalmente aplastada por varios cuerpos. Su falda estaba más arriba de lo que deseaba y una cabeza descansaba en su cuello, no era una cabeza cualquiera, era la de un chico. Podía notar que el cabello era negro y desordenado, quizás debió ser por la carrera.

Se sonrojó a más no poder y sintió el brillo de un flash sobre ella, debía ser Marion. Pero eso no le importó mucho al sentirse rodeada de es fragancia, otra vez!. Era cálida, masculina y paradisíaca, no la sentía como en Pettigrew, Carter o McGregor, esta era mucho mejor, quizás tenía el toque especial de su dueño.

.- Lily estás bien!? – pudo sentir la voz de Scarlett a su lado. Miró un poco a su derecha y ahí estaba la pelinegra arrodillada junto a ella.

.- Es este... – susurró y Marion sonrió con fuerza. Volvió a sacar otra foto.

.- Wormtail levántate que pesas! – gritó la voz de un chico, era Black.

.- Está inconsciente, Padfoot – le respondió otra voz, era Lupin – debió ser por el susto -.

Entonces... el chico que estaba pegado a ella era... El calor en las mejillas de Lily la delató.

La cabeza que se posaba en su cuello empezó a levantarse para toparse con los ojos verde esmeralda de la prefecta. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente también. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones. Apoyó los brazos en el suelo, para poder hacer un poco de espacio entre los dos, era muy embarazoso estar ahí y justo con ella, la chica de sus sueños.

.- Evans... – susurró muy sorprendido.

.- Potter... – dijo la pelirroja sin aliento.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora: **_OH MY FUCKING GOOD!! __o.o!!! jajajaa que lindo ha salido, un poco más corto que el capítulo anterior, pero bueno... es para dejarlo en suspenso, jejeje n.n!! les ha gustado? espero que sii T-T! lo hice con amor! además de que me encantan esos encuentros sorpresivos entre parejas, esos en que chocan xp!_

_Agradezco enormemente los reviews de ustedeees! cada vez que me llegaba uno lo respondía a la brevedad posible :D! gracias, graciaaas n.n!!! nombraré todos porque me suben siempre el ánimo y me dan más ganas de seguir! _

_Gracias a: **Rai-Potter, ClockyEvans, LadyCornamenta, Anonimus-anonimo, PaulyProngs** (Muchas gracias n.n espero te haya gustado y espero nos veamos en este cap :D!)**, SarhitaPotter y Duciell** ojalá nos veamos en este capítuloo y que les guste, y que me escriban que me harán muy feliz! mandar review es gratis y hacen sentir bien a la autoraa:D_

_También gracias a los que pasan y no escriben reviews por darse el tiempo de leer :D! mil besos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**El Beso Misterioso**

Capítulo cuatro: "Fiebre de San Valentín"

La cabeza que se posaba en su cuello empezó a levantarse para toparse con los ojos verde esmeralda de la prefecta. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente también. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones. Apoyó los brazos en el suelo, para poder hacer un poco de espacio entre los dos, era muy embarazoso estar ahí y justo con ella, la chica de sus sueños.

.- Evans... – susurró muy sorprendido.

.- Potter... – dijo la pelirroja sin aliento.

Se quedaron en silencio, sonrojados. Sus ojos se miraban intensamente. Los lentes de James estaba un poco mal puestos y esto Lily lo notó, dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. El chico se sintió más nervioso, debería reírse también? o debería hacer otra cosa? Sus hormonas le estaban empezando a jugar mal y eso no estaba bien, pero es que ella estaba bajo de él, cuando volvería a sentirla así de cerca? podía sentir su respiración, sus pechos, su estómago, sus caderas, sus piernas... estaba empezando a volverse loco.

Sirius le golpeó la cabeza con su codo y pudo salir de su ensimismamiento. Sintió como sus dos amigos se quejaban y las demás chicas trataban de despertar a Peter. Sentía los gritos de otras personas más y como varios corrían por los pasillos seguidos por unas bolas rosa sandía del porte de una persona adulta.

.- WORMTAIL! – gritó desesperado al chico y sobresaltando a todos, en especial a Lily. Peter se despertó como si la vida se le fuera en ello – YA BÁJATE!! – vaya que sabía controlar a sus amigos, no por nada era el líder de los Merodeadores.

Remus y Sirius sintieron el tono desesperado de James, así que se levantaron lo más rápido posible, después de que Peter rodara hacia un lado asustado. James dejó de sentir el peso de sus amigos y giro hacia un lado, para salir de encima de Evans, se tapó con la túnica, respiraba fuertemente por la boca y su sonrojo era notorio.

.- Lily! – Scarlett se adelantó para ayudar a su amiga. Marion, que había estado sacando fotos a esas deformidades rodantes, volvió al socorro de la pelirroja. Alice también se acercó a Lily arrodillándose junto a la ojiazul. – Estás bien, Lils? – preguntó la castaña.

.- S-sí, algo aplastada – la pelirroja se sentó en el suelo y estiró su falda rápidamente, aún se sentía nerviosa por estar tan cerca de Potter. Había sentido el perfume, podía ser él!. Se sintió emocionada, el chico que le gustaba podía ser una de las posibilidades de ser el chico de la enfermería!

Se levantó del suelo para mirar el alboroto que se estaba formando. Una bola rosada pasó por el pasillo perpendicular al cual estaban. Se sorprendió cuando el grito de una chica salía de esa bola, que estaba pasando?

.- Estás bien Prongs!? – Sirius estaba en cuclillas frente a su mejor amigo, se preocupó al ver que seguía respirando con dificultad y apoyó una mano en su hombro – James? -.

.- Necesito... un baño... de agua... fría... – le susurró al ojigris, que no pudo reprimir una risita divertido ante la situación de su amigo.

.- Aaaah viene una bola gigantee!! – el grito de Marion les hizo a todos girar la cabeza. Esta era la bola más grande que habían visto – Corran!! – así fue lo que los ocho chicos hicieron al último grito de la ojimiel.

Los que estaban en el suelo se levantaron rápidamente, y corrieron junto a los que estaban de pie, buscando un lugar donde escapar de la bola rosada gigante la cual gritaba con una voz ronca.

.- Qué es eso!? aah! – Marion era la más pequeña, así que no daba grandes zancadas al correr, por lo que era una de las últimas – me quiere comer! aaah! me comee!! aaaah!! – agitaba los brazos exasperada, como si algo la fuera a salvar.

.- Son... Alumnos del colegio! – respondió Sirius un poco más adelante. Dio unas zancadas más pequeñas y quedó a la altura de Marion. La tomó por la cintura y la llevó en un brazo, para que no fuera "comida" por la pelota tras de ellos. Así se adelantó quedando uno de los primeros. Marion aprovechó de sacar unas fotos con sus amigos corriendo y la bola gigante atrás.

.- Cómo mierda hacen estas cosas!?! – se quejó Lily – no han pensado en la seguridad de las demás personaa-aaaaaaaaah! – se tropezó y cayó al suelo. La bola gigante estaba a unos pocos metros de todos.

.- Lily! – gritó Marion que observaba todo. Scarlett se detuvo rápidamente, pero Remus le tomó la mano para entrar a un aula vacía. En la otra mano llevaba a Alice. Peter había desaparecido. Sirius entró con la pelinegra en el brazo.

.- Evans! – James tomó la mano de Lily levantándola rápidamente. La tomó y la llevó al hombro, corrió y llegó al aula. Cinco segundos después la bola gigante pasó de largo aún gritando.

Los chicos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

.- Black, bájame – le ordenó la ojimiel – no soy un saco de papas – le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- Vaya... y donde están las gracias por haberte salvado? – preguntó este, con tono bromista, mientras la soltaba.

.- Gracias... – susurró mientras empezaba a ver su cámara fotográfica preocupada. La observó minuciosamente, probando el lente. Todo estaba bien.

.- Por poco y no escapamos – dijo James suspirando fuertemente.

.- Potter – la pelirroja estaba sonrojada, pero con un tono de pocos amigos – puedes bajarme, por favor? -.

.- Claro, claro! – La bajó de su hombro con cuidado y cuando Lily apoyó su pie izquierdo en el suelo, un choque eléctrico le hizo perder el equilibrio – Cuidado!... te has lastimado el tobillo... – reflexionó James, tomando a Lily entre sus brazos, para abrazarla.

.- Duele... – se quejó la pelirroja, pero se sentía muy bien al estar rodeada por los brazos del chico. Sus tres amigas se acercaron a ella con preocupación. Alice acercó una silla para que ella se sentara.

.- La broma de este año casi nos deja como alfombra estirada en el piso! – se quejó Marion mirando a los tres merodeadores.

.- Deberían ser más responsables con lo que hacen! – le secundó Scarlett, mientras ayudaba a Lily a sentarse en la silla.

.- Este año si que se han pasado... – terminó la pelirroja, pero su discurso seguiría – Es que acaso nunca van a madurar? que edad tienen? seis, siete, ocho años? por poco y no vivimos para contarlo, que eran esas cosas? alumnos, Black? – lo miró reprobatoriamente – no han pensado la horrible cosa que han hecho? jugar con los compañeros no es nada gracioso, llegara a pasarles algo, se harían responsables? podrían vivir con el cargo de conciencia? ay! puto tobillo... – se quejó al hacer un mal movimiento – ya deberían dejar sus jugarretas y centrarse en los estudios, es el último año. Se la pasan como si este fuera un curso como cualquiera y no lo es! Madurar es una palabra que deberían buscar en el diccionario y practicarla!... o quizás crueldad, para que sepan que hacen con los demás! – volvió a quejarse, el tobillo le dolía cada vez más – me apena saber que estudiantes como ustedes gastan su ingenio en estupideces, no... no me apena, me da rabia! desaprovechan su potencial creando tonterías qu-.

.- Será mejor que te llevemos a enfermería – le cortó James, como si no hubiese escuchado nada – debes tener un esguince y el dolor cada vez será más fuerte si no te tratan ahora mismo – Tomó a Lily en brazos, la cual se quedó en shock, acaso no la estaba escuchando? no diría nada más? un "lo siento" por lo menos!?

Las chicas se quedaron calladas al ver como los tres merodeadores salían del aula sin decir nada, no se quejaron! no se rieron! solamente salieron seriamente, con Lily en los brazos de James.

.- Será mejor que yo vaya a buscar a Frank... – dijo Alice caminando en dirección al gran comedor.

.- Ten cuidado con las bolas humanas... – se despidió Scarlett siguiendo a sus amigas y los merodeadores.

Caminaban en silencio por los pasillos. Solo se sentían los pasos que daban. Scarlett se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no le gustaban esas situaciones muy "oscuras". Generalmente se la pasaba riendo y hablando con sus amigas... el estar en silencio no le gustaba para nada.

.- Y... qué fue lo que hicieron para que quedaran así? – habló repentinamente la ojiazul.

Sirius, Remus y Marion la miraron extrañados.

.- No se de que hablas... – respondió, el pelinegro de Sirius, como si nada.

.- Este San Valentín estará lleno de accidentados, de seguro los profesores se enojarán mucho con ustedes – volvió a hablar Scarlett.

.- Quien dice que fuimos nosotros? – preguntó Remus sonriendo inocente con sus ojos castaños mirando divertido la cara de incredulidad de Marion – que yo sepa nosotros no estábamos cuando sucedió lo de las bolas gigantes... -.

.- Pero serán los más sospechosos – sentenció la ojimiel.

.- Pero no tienen ninguna prueba de que fuimos nosotros! sería injusto si nos castigaran por algo que no pueden probar! – dijo suspicaz Sirius, mientras sus ojos grises brillaban.

.- Serán unos descarados... – susurró Marion sonriendo divertida. En lo que los tres sonrieron también.

James iba cargando el liviano cuerpo de Lily. La pelirroja estaba un poco nerviosa, la fragancia la rodeaba y le hacía semi-perder los sentidos como un somnífero. Le agradaba, le encantaba el perfume. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto del chico y el olor. Pero eso no quiere decir que olvidaba todos los problemas que estaban causando.

.- Lamento que te hayas torcido el tobillo – habló repentinamente el chico.

.- Si no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron, se podrían evitar este y otros accidentes más – le reprendió la pelirroja, sin dejar su tono de madre disgustada.

.- No pensé que saldrían rodando por los pasillos – una risita salió de sus labios, divertido por el espectáculo.

.- Al parecer no piensas en los demás! – se quejó indignada – deberías pensar más en las consecuencias, Potter, no es bueno jugar con los demás! Ni que fueran tus marionetas con las cuales te puedas divertir a tu antojo! –.

.- No te pongas así, que te parecer a la gruñona de Mc Gonagall – le sonrió divertido – te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo... no quieres eso, verdad? -.

.- No cambies el tema... – susurró entrecerrando los ojos, causando la risa de James – y de que te ríes? – le preguntó con tono sentido.

.- Que te ves tan mona cuando haces caritas – le sonrió alegre causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Lily, quien corrió la cara como si estuviera completamente indignada con la situación, pero en verdad lo hizo para que el chico no notara el rojo en sus mejillas.

Pronto llegaron a la enfermería, la cual estaba llena de personas rosadas y con un cuerpo mucho más... ancho y redondo de lo normal. Otras tenían su cuerpo normal, pero con unas pecas del porte de una pepa de cereza y en forma de corazón, bastante graciosas. Era la fiebre de San Valentín, sin pensar que otros pocos habían llegado a parar a enfermería por unas pociones amorosas bastante extrañas.

James posó a Lily en una silla más cercana. La enfermera corría para todos los lados, además de que la sala, cada vez, se hacía más pequeña por el hecho de las grandes bolas, donde la mayoría eran chicas, ocupaban mucho espacio.

.- Por suerte no bajamos a cenar... – susurró Marion sacando su cámara y empezando a sacar fotos como loca – vaya... como han hecho lo de los corazones!? – preguntó ilusionada.

.- Te repito: no se de que hablas... – le respondió Sirius, llevando sus manos tras su cabeza.

Scarlett y Remus sonrieron divertidos. Marion parecía una pequeña niña de tercero al lado de Sirius, quien era un chico bastante alto y serio en ese momento, al final de cuentas se veían adorables.

.- Waaaah! mira que parece un chanchito! – Marion se acercó a una bola rosa y la empezó a pinchar con la varita, como si fuese una niña chica.

.- Aléjate, enana! no me pinches! – le rugió la cara rosada de una chica rubia. Se veía que estaba completamente enojada, herida e indignada.

.- Oyee... que yo no tengo la culpa de que parezcas un chancho! – Marion le sacó la lengua como niña chica y Sirius empezó a reírse por el comportamiento de la chica.

.- Qué te has creído, pendeja! – le gritó con total rabia – ya verás que haré cuando vuelva a mi estado natural! -.

.- Qué harás? – Sirius se paró detrás de Marion como dando a entender que si hacía algo contra la pequeña, sería severamente castigada.

La rubia se puso nerviosa y no dijo nada. La presencia de uno de los merodeadores, y más aún, el enfrentamiento con uno era suficiente para hacer callar a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, meterse con un Merodeador no era buena idea. Marion sabía eso y se aprovecho de la situación sonriendo con suficiencia, y antes de volver con Scarlett, le sacó la lengua por segunda vez, causando más enojo en la chica-bola-rosada, pero con Sirius ahí no dijo nada.

.- Jojojo se ha quedado con la bocota cerrada! – Marion hizo un signo de victoria que Scarlett le devolvió con una sonrisa divertida.

.- Jajajaja, has visto su cara? – Sirius posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Marion sonriendo divertido.

.- Gracias Black! – le sonrió, inclinándose un poco con las manos en la espalda.

.- No des las gracias! – movió una mano quitándole la importancia – con tal de callar a ese marrano! – los dos empezaron a reír estruendosamente por la palabra "marrano".

.- Se llevan muy bien – sonrió Scarlett divertida – si hasta se ríen igual! – sus ojos brillaron ilusionada – ay! mi pequeña Marion está creciendo! – se llevó las manos a la cara mientras sus ojos eran dos estrellitas que brillaban.

.- Parecen hermanos – rió Remus con su temple sereno.

.- Ahora que haré? mis dos niñas están creciendo – canturreó como madre casamentera, siempre igual, si Scarlett pudiese ser cupido, lo sería. Quizás era la reencarnación de Afrodita! esas cosas del amor le fascinaban y se alegraba mucho cuando veía pasar parejas de enamorados. Además el cuerpo le acompañaba a la mezcla, una total escultura de ella.

Remus la observó y una risita salió de sus labios. Sinclair era bastante especial, a pesar de ser una "sex simbol" para los chicos, no le subían humos a la cabeza como una niñita creída y egocéntrica, era bastante simple, no como otras chicas que conocía por James.

La enfermera llegó al lado de los seis chicos y en cinco minutos el pie de Lily estaba sanado, eso sí debía andar con una venda en el pie para darle un poco de resistencia.

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla apoyada de la mano de James, quien se la ofreció amablemente. Apoyó con un poco de miedo el pie izquierdo y se aseguró de que estuviera bien. Sonrió al sentir que su tobillo no le dolía al pisar.

.- Ya está bien... – dijo aliviada la ojiverde dirigiendo su mirada al chico.

.- Que alivio – James le sonrió alegre. Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos se sonrojaron levemente. Se quedaron así unos segundos observándose a los ojos sin decir nada.

.- Me devuelves mi mano? – le preguntó Lily unos segundos después.

James dirigió su mirada a sus manos tomadas, se dio cuenta de que la sujetaba inconcientemente y se sorprendió de él mismo. La soltó, a regañadientes en su interior, lentamente.

.- Claro... – susurró.

El ruido de la enfermería era muy estruendoso. Lily se separó de él y fue al encuentro de sus amigas. No... que no se fuera... quería pasar un poco más con ella. Vio como las tres se despedían de sus amigos y salían de la enfermería. Remus y Sirius se acercaron a él despreocupadamente, sonrientes.

.- Esas chicas son muy divertidas – dijo Sirius llegando al lado del pelo-revuelto de James.

.- Más que divertidas, son especiales – le dijo Remus, dirigiendo su vista a la puerta.

Los tres Merodeadores sonrieron cada uno en sus pensamientos.

.- Ustedes! - dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Snape, ahora con un vestido blanco muy mono, lleno de vuelos y una alitas en la espalda. Los tres chicos lo observaron unos segundos, luego, como era de esperarse, se echaron a reír y salieron corriendo de la enfermería, para no recibir ningún castigo.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora: **_Holas a todoos:D he subido muy junto el capítulo, lo sé, pero me emocionan mucho que me escriban reviews y también me aburro mucho en mi casa, entonces subo un capítulo nuevo para pasar el tiempo y tengan un regalo por los últimos días de vacaciones :) Espero les haya gustado!_

_Agradezco enormemente todos los reviews! **LadyCornamenta, Monchy.Potter, Ali Black, Mechi, Anonimus-anonimo y Rai-Potter :)** les doy un MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS general, pero muy especial y con amor:D!_

_Espero se tomen un tiempecito y manden reviews! recuerden que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz :D! como he leido por ahí es como el élixir de todo escritor :D también recuerden que todo comentario será apreciado y tomado totalmente en cuenta!_

_Muchos Besos a todos y cuidense n.n! Saludos y espero estén disfrutando estos últimos días T.T o por lo menos ese es mi caso y eso intento:D_


	5. Chapter 5

**El Beso Misterioso**

Capítulo cinco: "Confusiones"

James se encontraba sobre su cama jugando con su inseparable snitch. Tenía su mano izquierda bajo la cabeza y solo atrapaba a la pelotita con la mano derecha. Estaba en esa posición desde que se vistió. Era sábado, el día anterior no lograron descubrir los culpables de semejante broma, pero los profesores estaban casi seguros que eran ellos... de todas formas no habían pruebas de ello, así que no se les podía inculpar. De todas maneras... si había alguien que les había reprendido, y no podía quitarse las frases de su cabeza.

_Es que acaso nunca van a madurar?_

Atrapó la snitch como por décimo cuarta vez. Se quedó con el brazo extendido viendo como las alitas, de la pequeña pelota dorada, se movían sin cesar causándole un leve cosquilleo, como lo habían hecho aquellas frases, en su estómago, el día anterior.

_No han pensado la horrible cosa que han hecho?_

Que cosas horribles hacían? nada muy malo... Bueno quizás a veces se pasaban, pero los otros también siempre se reían de sus bromas, no solo ellos son los malos, sino que, también, todos aquellos que los siguen. Además llevar un poco de alegría al mundo no era malo!

_Jugar con los compañeros no es nada gracioso, llegara a pasarles algo, se harían responsables? podrían vivir con el cargo de conciencia?_

Eso fue como una patada en el estómago. En instantes se acordó del accidente de Snape el año pasado. Todo fue idea de Sirius, para asustar al pelo grasiento. Lo hizo ir a la casa de los gritos en luna llena, justo en la transformación de Remus.

Tuve miedo, nunca habían hecho una broma tan peligrosa, tampoco pensé que Snape fuera tan metiche y que, como gato curioso, fuera a ver que era lo que pasaba, será estúpido!. No se si fue por obra y gracia del espíritu Santo, pero logré ayudar a la serpiente a salir, de la casa de los gritos, salvándole la vida. Nunca pensé que ese día llegaría, pero había ayudado a Snivellus... hasta yo mismo me sorprendí, pero no podían echar a Remus por culpa de esa serpiente. Después de eso Dumbledore tuvo una extensa y hostigosa charla con los cinco (Snape y Los Merodeadores) sobre lo que había pasado y lo que debía suceder en adelante. Por eso ya no hacían tantas bromas como el año pasado, solo eran aquellos días claves, donde no podían faltar: como el San Valentín del día anterior.

_Ya deberían dejar sus jugarretas y centrarse en los estudios, es el último año ... Me apena saber que estudiantes como ustedes gastan su ingenio en estupideces, no... no me apena, me da rabia! desaprovechan su potencial creando tonterías..._

Suspiró. Tenía razón, era el último año, pero no quería que nadie se lo recordara, no quería, por ningún motivo, salir de Hogwarts, pero el "deber" estaba sobre el querer en esas circunstancias. Dejar atrás el castillo, que por tantos años había vivido, no era regocijante para él. No es que lo pasara mal con su familia, todo lo contrario, pero Hogwarts era especial, ahí había encontrado a sus más grandes amigos, había vivido muchas experiencias, había aprendido tanto... se sabía el castillo de memoria y, gracias a él, había podido conocer gente especial, como la pelirroja, que era, lejos, la persona más interesante que había conocido. Aún no lo tenía muy claro, pero ella tenía ese... "algo" que la hacía tremendamente atrayente. Quizás era por su carácter correcto, su tremenda inteligencia o su transparencia ante cualquier situación, siempre siendo ella, nunca creando máscaras para los demás. Admiraba a la pelirroja, eso era seguro, demostraba que, siendo hija de Muggles, era la mejor, claro ejemplo de que la sangre no influye en el conocimiento o la magia.

Volvió a Suspirar. Si que lo hacía pensar, ella tenía toda la razón y estaba pensando seriamente en enfocarse en sus estudios, si no era así, nunca lograría ser Auror. Soltó la snitch y la atrapó nuevamente, siendo algo de todos los días y fácil para su, ya acostumbrado, brazo.

.- Ya es la hora de la cena! – anunció Sirius, que estaba en la cama a su lado – vamos que tengo hambre – tomó uno de los pies de James y lo deslizó por la cama, haciéndole caer, sentado, en el suelo.

.- Ouch... – se quejó el merodeador, sobándose la parte afectada – por qué, demonios, eres tan bruto? – le dijo con un tono normal. El ojigris solo soltó una risita malicioso. Remus llegó a su lado sonriente y Peter ya estaba en la puerta.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca adelantando sus deberes, pero no avanzaba mucho. El recuerdo de tener a James Potter tan pegada a ella aún le taladraba la cabeza, su contacto aún le quemaba el cuerpo de emoción y su olor, aún permanecía con ella, era como si no se hubiese ido con la ducha de la mañana.

_Que te ves tan mona cuando haces caritas_

Se sonrojó recordando ese momento. Cuando la traía en brazos como si no pesara nada, bueno con su estatura y su estructura no pesaba demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para que un chico no pudiese llevarla en brazos más de cinco minutos y Potter la había cargado por lo menos sus diez minutos, sin contar que subieron escaleras también. Por qué era tan endemoniadamente dulce? y fuerte? y atractivo? y atrapante? e inteligente?...

.- No puedo estudiar... – se levantó cansada y tomó todos los libros para dejarlos en su lugar.

Salió de la biblioteca con su bolso en el hombro y se dispuso a ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Siempre pensando en Potter, nada más que en Potter, acaso no podía pensar en otra cosa!? se estaba empezando a exasperar con su actitud.

Al ir por el pasillo del tercer piso, un obstáculo la dejó sin poder seguir su camino. El pecho de un chico bastante alto la hizo detenerse. Chocó contra él, por no fijar la vista al frente. Un embriagador perfume se esparció a su alrededor, efecto del choque. Se sonrojó, era él, sabía que era él! pero que torpe era! por qué siempre chocaban!?

.- Estás bien? Perdona... soy un torpe por no fijar la vista en el camino – la voz del chico la hizo levantar la cabeza.

Frente a ella estaba un apuesto Ravenclaw de ojos aguamarina, que brillaban con una mirada dulce. Tenía el cabello rubio que le caía con elegancia sobre su frente, pero lo más lindo del chico era su sonrisa, era una sonrisa entre divertida y amable. La dejó con la boca sin palabras. Juraría que tras el chico irradiaba una luz que lo hacía ver más guapo, o por lo menos eso creía ella. Su sonrojo se pronunció un poco más.

.- N-no, perdóname tú, yo tampoco iba muy concentrada... – siguió observando al chico sorprendida, era muy guapo y su sonrisa la empezaba a derretir. No había visto al chico, quien era? Seguro Marion lo sabría.

.- Bueno... hasta pronto, Evans – el muchacho siguió su camino levantando el brazo para despedirse de ella.

Al final no había sido quien pensaba, sino que era... un chico al cual no conocía su nombre! pero él si la conocía, por qué?. Pero eso no era lo más impresionante, sino que después de ver quien era el chico, no se había sentido decepcionada como creía que se sentiría al saber que no era James Potter.

.- La colonia... era igual... – susurró para sus adentros y la boca se le secó.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas pudieron, necesitaba estar con sus amigas y saber que era eso que sentía en el pecho. Estaba un poco asustada, indefensa, no entendía... qué estaba pasando con ella?

Se detuvo frente al retrato de la dama gorda para pronunciar la contraseña, pero no fue necesario. El retrato se abrió justo cuando ella se detuvo frente a él y, por la puerta, apareció el chico de pelo revuelto y gafas, el problema de sus tropiezos por el pasillo.

.- Evans... estás bien? – preguntó con una cara preocupada. Salió del retrato, parándose frente a la pelirroja. Vio como es que a la chica le cambió muy rápido los colores de la cara. La vio venir con un tono natural, para después verla palidecer rápidamente cuando, sus amigos y él, salían de la sala común.

.- Sí!! – respondió con fuerza y rápidamente. Ahí fue cuando sus colores volvieron a la normalidad o un poco más colorada de lo normal – perdona, Potter – y entró rápidamente, por el agujero, hacia la sala común sin mirar la cara de ninguno de los chicos.

.- Que extraña... – Sirius se acercó a James mirando sobre su hombro como el retrato se cerraba.

El chico con gafas asintió. Luego se fueron sin darle mucha importancia, menos James, que se quedó dudoso por el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Se le veía algo asustada y tímida, nada normal en ella.

Al entrar en la sala común subió rápidamente las escaleras de las chicas hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie, las cuatro camas estaban vacías. Dónde estaban?

Tiro las cosas sobre los pies de su cama y ella se recostó con los brazos extendidos. Recordó al chico de Ravenclaw, era muy apuesto. Luego recordó la figura de Potter, cuando se encontraron a la salida del retrato. Se sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar como había sido su respuesta, como si la hubiesen descubierto en algo malo.

Giró para apoyar su mejilla en la almohada. Quería hablar con sus amigas... donde podrían estar?

_Hoy saldré con un apuesto Hufflepuff de Séptimo, el castaño alto con los ojos negros! El que McGonagall reprendió el Martes pasado por decir palabras no debidas en la mitad de la clase _

Ahora recodaba como Scarlett le había contado sobre su cita con... un chico que ni le importaba su nombre.

_Yo tengo que revelar las fotos, creo que me tomará un tiempo... _

Y rápidamente recordó las palabras de Marion. Revelar las fotos de su cámara preferida. No sabía por qué, pero la chiquilla tenía unas tres cámaras distintas, sin contar la videograbadora, todas hechizadas especialmente para que funcionasen en Hogwarts.

Se acurrucó en la cama, quizás debía esperar.  
Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ella por la espera.

.- Shh... la despertarás... – hablo la suave voz de Scarlett. Sintió como una manta la cubría, abrigándola un poco del frío de la habitación.

.- Carly? – susurró la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos. Al principio vio algo borroso, pero pronto vislumbró perfectamente la silueta, sonriente, de Scarlett a su lado.

.- Vaya... al final has despertado... – se sentó sobre la cama de la pelirroja – por qué has vuelto antes de la biblioteca? – se extrañó la pelinegra.

.- Es que no podía concentrarme... – se sonrojó un poco, recordando que lo único que hacía últimamente era pensar en Potter.

.- No lo puedo creer – Marion se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado contrario de Scarlett – Es una de las contadas veces que escucho eso de tu boca, Lily Evans! que está pasando contigo? – bromeó la fotógrafa.

.- No lo se... – dirigió su mirada a la mantita celeste de Scarlett – me siento tan rara... además... hoy he chocado con un chico y... me sentí más rara aún – se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras sus amigas la miraban sin entender.

.- Te dijo algo malo!? si me dices el nombre haré que lo despellejen! – dijo la más pequeña con un puño en alto.

.- De que casa era? si algo malo te hizo yo me uniré a Mari y le haremos la vida imposible! – Scarlett se puso en la misma posición que Marion.

.- No hizo nada, en verdad solo chocamos, me pidió disculpas... y luego se marchó amablemente despidiéndose de mí – levantó la mirada para ver a sus amigas más extrañadas aún – y cuando lo vi, me sentí tan extraña! el chico pareciese que brillara a sus espaldas, y... y... era muy guapo... – aquí fue cuando un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas – y sentí que era tan lindo conmigo... pero no me dijo absolutamente nada! y... tenía el mismo perfume que el chico de la enfermería... y me sentí rara... y... y... luego salí corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor y en la entrada me topé con... con... con Potter... – sus amigas alzaron las cejas – y... y... me sentí como si lo hubiese traicionado... y...y... aaah!! estoy hecha un lío! – se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar sin saber por que. Las dos pelinegras no pudieron más que sonreírle. Marion se acercó a Lily y la envolvió en un abrazo.

.- Que eres tontita... no llores – rió un poco la ojimiel – Parece que Potter va a tener competencia en tu corazón – Lily le devolvió el abrazo limpiándose las lágrimas, con el pañuelo que le tendió Scarlett, quien le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese su madre.

.- Y ni si quiera se por que me pongo a llorar... – sonrió la pelirroja un poco apenada.

.- El estudio y las confusiones que están naciendo en ti te tienen un poco colapsada, es bueno que llores para descargar un poco el peso – le dijo Scarlett sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Así era, al llorar un poco sentía un tanto de peso menos en su interior. Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, consolando a Lily con el abrazo de Marion y las caricias en la cabeza por parte de Scarlett.

.- Gracias... – susurró la pelirroja.

.- Tranquila, tu sabes que nos gusta ayudarte, como tú lo has hecho otros años con nosotras – Marion sonrió divertida – recuerdo cuando le echaste la broca a Kevin Wilson cuando me dejó llorando en quinto – Lily y Scarlett soltaron una leve risita.

_Un chico flacucho en medio de la sala común estaba hablando con una chiquilla que parecía de tercero, por su baja estatura, pero solo era dos años menor que él. Kevin Wilson, séptimo año Gryffindor, estaba mirándola con una mirada de superioridad a la pequeña pelinegra. Marion lloraba sorprendida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, hacía solo dos horas que su relación era perfecta... pero en ese momento Kevin estaba terminando con ella sin motivos a la vista._

_.- no entiendo... – las lágrimas corrían lentas, enmarcado su suave rostro._

_.- Ya no me interesas, que no puedes entender de ello? estos fueron los cinco meses más aburridos de mi vida... no entiendo por qué acepté salir contigo... – sonrió haciéndose el superior y se quitó una mechas de la frente – Además... Belinda Bacon está interesada en mí, tengo que darle la pasada libre a tan grande hermosura – dio una pequeña carcajada al ver como la chiquilla bajaba la cabeza._

_.- Así que eso es lo que quieres? a Belinda Bacon? – una pelirroja desafiante se paró al lado de Marion – pues con lo que has hecho, acabas de sellar tu sentencia de muerte! nadie se mete con mis amigas Wilson! eres un imbécil! tu crees que Belinda se fijaría en ti? con lo cerdo que eres! para tener 17 años no los demuestras, eres un bebé!! además un pendejo caprichoso!!! Debería dejarte colgando de la torre de astronomía para que pensaras mejor las cosas! – Lily Evans estaba encaraba al muchacho._

_.- No te metas donde no te llaman, pelirroja – Wilson la miró con los ojos chispeantes._

_.- Ahora te pondrás a llorar!? – se burló – vamos, llore, llore! que no te de pena, llora como lo hiciste cuando tu cabello estaba verde o cuando no encontraste tu mantita para dormir o cuando se te acaban los dulces! o... ah! perdón! creo que se me han escapado cosas que no debería haber dicho! – se tapó los labios simulando sorpresa, pero lo único que hacía era provocar al chico. Se escucharon unas risas estridentes un poco más allá, pero la pelirroja no volvió la mirada. Scarlett estaba abrazando a la pequeña Marion, mientras miraba asesinamente a Wilson._

_.- Pendeja estúpida... – suficientemente audible para la mitad de la sala común._

_.- Es lo único que puedes decir, pedazo de imbécil!? – le amenazó con la mirada – mira, idiota, si vuelves con la cola de perro entre las patas, deformaré tu cara lo suficiente para que ni tu propia madre te reconozca! así que ni te atrevas acercarte a Marion, por que las pagarás caro – la ojiverde se dio media vuelta dando por terminada la conversación y Scarlett llevó a Marion a su habitación. Varios ojos sobre su espalda vieron como la triunfal pelirroja subía las escaleras detrás de las dos pelinegras._

_Wilson se quedó rabioso en la mitad de la sala y salió de ella para ir a los jardines... pero eso no fue una buena idea._

.- Al día siguiente estaba colgado en la lámpara del hall – empezó a reír la ojimiel – y vestido de la peor manera wajajajaja! – se le empezaron a salir una pequeñas lágrimas.

.- Vestido como un masoquista dark, que miedo... – se estremeció Scarlett.

.- Jajajaja me estuve riendo durante todos los días con esa imagen, además como Mari le sacó una foto para la posteridad... – reía la pelirroja junto a la pequeña que aún le abrazaba.

.- Lo bueno es que ese año el se fue y no ocasionó más problemas – sonrió la ojiazul.

Las dos amigas asintieron. Se produjo un largo silencio, hasta que Lily volvió a hablar.

.- Quiero saber quien es el chico Ravenclaw, huele igual que Potter y el chico de la enfermería... – susurró.

.- Tenemos tiempote sobra para averiguarlo – asintió la escultural Scarlett.

.- Idearé un nuevo plan... hum... pero primero averiguaré quien es el chico – Marion se deshizo del abrazo y se llevó una mano a la barbilla – tengo que idear algo muy bueno... – cerró los ojos concentrándose.

.- Creo... que esto se pondrá bueno – una risita escapó de los labios de Scarlett y Lily la observó sin entender.

**x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora: **_Holaaas, perdón por el atraso T-T pero aquí les traigo el capítulo número cinco de **EBM** n.n espero que les haya gustado! y pasen a dejar un review:D!_

_Agradezco enormemente los que llegaron el capítulo anterior!! se pasaron!! n.n muchísimas gracias a: **Anonimus-anonimo, Mechi, LadyCornamenta, ClockyEvans, PaulyProngs, Magic.Twins07, Agus, Mi-x-LuBre-x-Cala y Rai-Potter**!! nn! me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :aLizlebrillanlosojitos:_

_Muchos besos a todos y gracias por pasar una vez más! espero aprieten ese pequeño botón del GO para dejarme un comentario, si:D Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**El Beso Misterioso**

Capítulo seis: "Sentimentales"

Una chiquilla de cabello negro y dulces ojos miel caminaba por los pasillos pensativa. Llevaba una cámara fotográfica colgada de su cuello y la insignia de Gryffindor en su pecho. Marion Stuart era su nombre, la mejor amiga de la sex simbol Scarlett Sinclair y la prefecta perfecta de Lily Evans.

Caminaba con una mano en su mentón. Necesitaba una idea muy buena para Lily, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. En la esquina pudo notar como una niña rubia hablaba sobre un chico, que no le pareció nada anormal.

.- James Potter será mío! sea, como sea! – le dijo a un chico de cabellos tan rubios como los suyos – se morirá por mí! – su voz era rencorosa, estaba enojada y lo podía notar.

La ojimiel negó con la cabeza, esa chica estaba perdida, Potter solo tenía novias de turno. Dirigió su mirada a los dos chicos del pasillo, ambos Ravenclaw. Algo le llamó la atención.

_Tenía unos ojos aguamarina muy atrapantes, cabello rubio y era Ravenclaw._

Una pequeña ampolletita se prendió sobre su cabeza al ver al chico, era como Lily le había descrito. Se acercó para mirarlo con más detención.

.- Potter luego se arrastrará por mí, quien no se resiste a mí?! – la chica seguía hablando, mientras Marion miraba minuciosamente al chico.

.- Arrogante... – sonrió divertido el rubio.

Era bastante guapo cuando sonreía. En verdad parecía un ángel. La chica también parecía un ángel, eran muy parecidos!.

El muchacho pronto se percató de la pequeña figura de la Gryffindor y dirigió su mirada azul a la ojimiel. Le sonrió divertido.

.- Hola – le saludó amable.

Marion lo observó como pequeña embobada con un dulce, con la carita un poco sonrosada.

.- Hola! – respondió como chiquitina sin vergüenza– puedo sacarte una foto? – preguntó mostrando la cámara, excelente idea al tener a alguien tan guapo en frente – cual es tu nombre? que edad tienes? soltero? – podía ser descarada cuando quería.

.- Soy Gabriel, Gabriel Autumn, tengo 17 y soy soltero – se presentó amablemente el chico – y para que sería la foto? – Marion rió por lo bajito.

.- Para presumirle a mis amigas – sacó la lengua divertida.

.- Búscate otro, enana - La rubia la miró de arriba abajo con una mirada despectiva, se cruzó de brazos con enfado. Marion la observó unos minutos y otra imagen se vino a la cabeza.

.- Tú eres el chanchito de la enfermería! – la apuntó sorprendida – vaya... no estás diferente – reprimió una risa, ya que la cara de la chica no era la mejor, al ponerse roja como tomate de la rabia. Apretaba fuertemente los puños.

.- Qué dijiste!? – se indignó la Ravenclaw y el rubio a su lado empezó a reír con ganas – y tú de que te ríes!? – lo reprendió.

.- Chanchito... – la apuntó el ojiazul.

.- Es el colmo Gabriel! me voy... – dio media vuelta y se fue con la cabeza en alto, mientras el chico seguí a con unas pequeñas risitas por lo bajo.

.- Disculpa a mi hermana, a veces es muy temperamental por cosas meramente superficiales – se disculpó el rubio.

.- Es tu hermana!? – se sorprendió la pelinegra – tu eres más guapo – que descarada podía ser, Dios!

.- Gra-gracias – se sonrojó levemente el chico y un flash lo iluminó.

.- Gracias a ti por la foto, Autumn – le sonrió la pelinegra y corrió a la esquina del pasillo – adiós! – saludó con la mano y desapareció en la esquina.

La ojimiel sonreía sosteniendo su cámara alegre. El chico era muy guapo.  
Caminaba tan absorta que un obstáculo la detuvo en la mitad del pasillo.

.- Eh? – subió la cabeza para toparse con unos ojos chocolates extrañados.

.- Hum? – el chico miró la carita de niña de la pequeña Marion en silencio y luego sonrió agachándose un poco – pero que carita más lindaaa, Stuart!! – y posó una mano sobre su cabeza.

.- Hola Potter – sonrió Marion poniendo una cara de gatito.

.x.x.x.x.x.

.- La reunión de hoy ha sido la más fome, latera y larga de todas... – suspiró el castaño.

.- Apoyo tu opinión... no puedo creer que Slughorm hable tanto y tantas cosas sin sentido... – habló la pelirroja.

Remus y Lily caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Recién habían salido de una reunión de prefectos. Habían estado escuchando durante una hora y media como el profesor de pociones hablaba sobre sus conocidos, sus regalos, sus afiliados en el ministerio y muchas cosas más respecto a sus buenas relaciones y demases.

.- Lo único bueno de esa reunión fue saber las actividades que se nos vienen – apuntó el chico.

.- Si – sonrió la ojiverde.

Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y entraron luego de decir la contraseña. Lily iba a despedirse cortésmente de Remus, hasta que una extraña escena la detuvo.

En los sillones frente al fuego pudo ver a la persona más soñada por la pelirroja, junto a su inseparable mejor amigo y una chica de cabello negro sobre las piernas del joven Potter. A Lily se le aceleró el corazón y tragó una sensación amarga que recorrió todo su esófago hasta llegar a su estómago, revolviéndoselo. Él abrazó con fuerza a la chica mientras sonreía alegre.

.- A que no es hermosa? – dijo el cuatro ojos. Lily nunca había escuchado que dijera esas cosas en voz alta, ni a sus conquistas de la semana.

Múltiples sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo, estaba... celosa? por Dios! no podía ser que estuviera celosa... nunca lo había sentido, ni tampoco tenía motivos, siendo que Potter no era si quiera su amigo cercano, solo eran compañeros de casa, compañeros de curso y con suerte llegaban a trabajar en algo juntos. Pero es que... era primera vez que lo veía feliz con una chica! era primera vez que lo veía sonreír, abrazar y ser tan endemoniadamente cariñoso con una niña.

.- Sí, es muy bella – Black se también la abrazó.

Remus se les quedó viendo divertido, que estaba pasando con esos dos? nunca se habían encariñado con una chica... y menos de esa manera! Miró a Lily quien había palidecido un poco.

.- Evans? te sientes bien? – le tomó una mano para que la chica reaccionara.

.- Ah? – dirigió su mirada esmeralda al merodeador que le hablaba, sin saber que responder. Se sentía mal, pero no quería decirlo, su humor estaba empezando a cambiar y eso no sería bueno.

.- Estás muy pálida – Remus se acercó a Lily peligrosamente. La pelirroja, al verlo tan cerca le volvió los colores a la cara y se sonrojó al sentir los labios de él, en su frente.

.- Lupin... – susurró avergonzada.

.- No, no tienes fiebre – dijo más para él, al separarse de la pelirroja – que extraño, segura que estás bien? – Aún no soltaba su mano, y la pelirroja asintió fuertemente, colorada.

Repasemos un poco para saber porque Lily se pone tan nerviosa ante el acercamiento de un chico.

Como recordarán Lily en su vida había sido besada, hasta el día de su accidente y el chico de la enfermería, recuerdan? Eso, y el hecho de que se sonrojase ante el contacto de un chico, era motivo meramente de sus padres.

Lily solo tenía una hermana, por lo que el único hombre con el que vivía era su padre. En su barrio, desde pequeña solo había niñas de su edad; los chicos eran siempre o muy grandes o muy pequeños para poder jugar con ellos, o juntarse. La primera escuela que había asistido, además, había sido una en donde solo asistían niñas, así como verán, la pelirroja se ha rodeado solo de chicas en su infancia y crecimiento, lo que el acercamiento a los chicos ha sido toda una odisea para ella desde su entrada a Hogwarts. Ahí queda claro por que Lily se sonroja ante todo contacto con Hombres? espero que sí.

.- Ya puedo irme? – Marion observó a los dos pelinegros – quiero ir con Carly – puso carita de ángel y los dos morenos le brillaron los ojos.

.- Debería ser nuestra hermana pequeña, Prongs – Sirius juntó sus manos – la quiero para mii!! – y la abrazó melosamente.

.- Decidido! serás nuestra pequeñita – y los dos merodeadores sacaron fuego triunfal de sus ojos.

.- Pero ni me han preguntado – y los dos sacaron chocolates de no se sabe donde para mostrárselos a Marion con una sonrisa estafadora – pero no tengo problemas! – le brillaron los ojos e intentó tomar los chocolates que sus nuevos "hermanos" le tendían.

.- Como podemos decirle? – Los dos morenos se llevaron una mano a la barbilla – Bunny! -.

.- Que nombre más ridículo! – saltó la pequeña – prefiero Mari y no se hable más – y siguió comiendo sus chocolates.

.- Mari, desde hoy serás una protegida de Merodeador – dijo solemne James – hay que decirle a los chicos – y Sirius asintió.

.- Protegida Merodeador? que exótico – dijo la chiquilla, pero sonrió.

.- A que no es hermosa!? – James sonrió y le abrazó como si esta fuera una muñequita. Pudo ver como Remus y Evans entraban a la sala común.

.- Si, es muy bella – Sirius la abrazó del otro lado.

James dirigió su mirada a los prefectos recién llegados. Observó como Remus le tomaba la mano a la pelirroja, se acercaba y su corazón empezó a acelerársele, la iba a besar!! no que no lo hiciera!... ufs... no, sus labios fueron a la frente de la pelirroja. Remus se separó de ella, pero aún no le soltaba la mano, que estaba pasando?

.- Llegó Lily? – preguntó la pelinegra y dio vuelta para ver a la prefecta junto a Lupin – me voy! – Se separó de los dos merodeadores y se dirigió a Lily rápidamente, así abrazándola.

.- Marion!? – dijo sorprendida la pelirroja y se empezó a sentir mal. Marion estaba siendo abrazada por Potter, una pequeña sensación de envidia le recorrió el cuerpo, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

.- Te estaba esperando! tengo algo que contarteee!! – y miró como Remus aún no le soltaba la mano – son novios? – que impertinente! la pelirroja se sonrojó furiosamente, soltando rápidamente la mano de Remus, quien soltó una tos un poco sonrojado.

.- Mari! como dices eso!? – la ojiverde vio como los ojos miel de Marion brillaban con malicia, claro, lo había hecho con querer... siempre para molestar un poco – que mala eres... – le susurró la pelirroja.

.- Es para ver la reacción del merodeador – le susurró de vuelta – ningún merodeador toma la mano de una chica, a menos que le guste – le guiñó un ojo y Lily volvió a sonrojarse, pero el recuerdo de un abrazo la hizo sentir peor. Entonces como es que Potter la abrazaba a ella?

Vio como los dos merodeadores que estaban con Marion se acercaron a ellos. Lily le dio una mirada significativa a la pelinegro y subieron pos las escaleras de las chicas, antes de que llegaran los dos morenos.

.- Porqué tan cariñosos con Stuart!? – se sorprendió el castaño.

.- Es que es una monada – respondió el ojigris – oficialmente es nuestra hermana y protegida merodeador – puntualizó el moreno.

.- Y tú tan cariñoso con Evans... – la voz fue un poco bromista, pero en el fondo se sentía un poco envidioso de Remus.

.- Es que estaba extrañamente pálida, solo le he tomado la temperatura – se explicó rápidamente Remus.

.- Remus... tú sabes que... –.

.- Se que te gusta James, no quiero discutir más el tema – le calló rápidamente el prefecto, mientras subía con sus dos amigos por las escaleras de los chicos.

.- Pero Moony... – a James le dolió un poco el pecho, siempre igual, Remus no cambiaría nunca.

James sabía, sabía que a Remus le gustaba Evans, pero el castaño le había dejado el camino libre solo porque eran amigos. Pero es que el moreno no podía venir y conquistar a Evans así como así, el peso de Moony era sofocador para él, era traicionarlo. Acaso creen que no hubiese intentado ya salir con Evans, antes, si no tuviera ese pequeño problema? le hubiera invitado a salir desde hacía dos años atrás!! pero no... Remus le importaba mucho como amigo y más aún después de lo que le hicieron pasar en Sexto con la ayuda de Snape. Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas? es que ser adolescente era muy difícil? Qué era más importante: un amigo o una chica? su amigo! claro! pero igual quería intentar con Evans... que endemoniado el destino.

.x.x.x.x.x.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Scarlett entró por ella y la cerró rápidamente. La pelirroja y la pelinegra la observaron sin entender. Se veía mal, un poco alterada, sus ojos aguados y respiraba fuertemente.

.- Carly... qué ha pasado? – Lily se acercó a la chica.

Scarlett se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó por ella, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Apretó las rodillas contra su pecho. Lily y Marion le rodearon con sus brazos y dejaron que llorara lentamente. Qué estaba sucediendo?

.- Quieres un chocolate? quizás eso te haga sentir mejor... – le preguntó Marion apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Scarlett.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza. No se dijo nada más.

Pasado un rato Scarlett levantó su vista más calmada. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el azul intenso resaltaba.

.- Mi abuelito, murió... hoy – dijo la ojiazul.

Sus dos amigas le abrazaron con más fuerza, demostrando apoyo a la pelinegra. La perdida de un familiar era horrible para cualquiera, en especial para Scarlett, que amaba a su abuelo. El silencio inundó la habitación, mientras las chicas se abrazaban.

.x.x.x.x.x.

.- Reúnanse en un semi-círculo, muchachos – el profesor hizo que los séptimos, de todas las casas, se reunieran ahí.

Los merodeadores eran observados por todas las chicas y Scarlett, con una chica rubia de Ravenclaw, eran las más observadas.

La rubia era Autumn, la hermana de Gabriel Autumn, solo que aún no sabía su nombre. Por lo visto era mellizos, los dos estaban con los de Ravenclaw.

.- Bueno chicos, nos hemos reunido aquí para una ocasión muy especial – el profesor sonrió emocionado – este es su último año! – varios se les desfiguró la cara por la tristeza y otros con alegría – así que los profesores queremos que sea un año especial para ustedes! – se acercó a su mesa para sentarse en el ella – Este año haremos una actividad extra programática para incentivar su lado artístico y yo seré el profesor al mando – empezaron a cuchichear mientras el profesor sonreía satisfecho.

.- Qué se les ocurrirá ahora? – preguntó cansadamente Marion. Lily y Scarlett simplemente levantaron los hombros.

Aún estaban un poco tristes, hacía dos días que el abuelito de Carly estaba en el cementerio. Solo ellas sabían del suceso, no había nadie más que le importase. Scarlett estaba muy callada, seria y pálida que de costumbre. Sus dos amigas habían intentado subirle el ánimo como fuese y se preocupaban de que comiera bien, porque al parecer había perdido el apetito. Su abuelo era su máximo pilar.

.- Bueno chicos, este año hemos decidido hacer algo llamado: semana del colegio! alianzas! – sonrió el profesor mientras se paraba nuevamente.

.- Qué es eso!? – preguntaron varios a la vez.

.- Como empezar... La semana del colegio es una actividad de los colegio Muggles, para pasarlo bien e incentivarlos en actividades artísticas y creativas! – varios quedaron callados e igual de colgados – las cuatro casas competirán haciendo actividades muggles para ganar puntos y posteriormente una copa, en vez de ganar puntos por materias, ganarán por bailar, correr, cantar, dibujar, crear, etc. – varios empezaron a cuchichear nuevamente – silencio! – dicho y hecho – ahora, esta semana del colegio constará de tres días! participarán solo ustedes y su público serán los cursos más pequeños, quienes les darán la victoria o la derrota – algunos se emocionaron y otros se disgustaron – tendrán un mes para prepararse! y les pasaré las plantillas de lo que deben hacer – unos Slytherin empezaron a protestar con cosas de: "nosotros no nos rebajaremos como muggles" – el que no cumpla con lo que les digo! tendrán en cada asignatura un adorable "Troglodita" por no seguir MIS instrucciones! – ladró el profesor, vaya que cambiaba de ánimo el señor este... no hubo más réplicas – ahora – sonrió como ángel – que el premio anual de cada casa pase a buscar las pruebas que deben seguir -.

Lily salió de entre los alumnos de Gryffindor y se encaminó hacia el profesor. Llegó junto con los otros tres premios anuales. Habían cuatro plantillas sobre la mesa: una azul, verde, roja y la última amarilla. Supuso que la roja era la Gryffindor.

La tomó y el profesor sonrió con felicidad. Volvió con sus compañeros, para que el profesor terminara con todo este juego que tenía para ellos.

.- Ahora, lo más importante chicos, los alumnos son sus jueces, esto es como la guerra! y como dicen: "en el amor y la guerra, todo se vale" así que pueden hacer uso de todos sus talentos para obtener la aprobación de los jueces, excepto el chantaje, aquí el chantaje no funcionará y tampoco lo intenten... a menos que unos bellos "trogloditas" aparezcan en su libreta de notas – los ojos del profesor se iluminaron peligrosamente.

Todos empezaron a salir del aula, hacia sus salas comunes.

"_En el amor y la guerra todo se vale"_

Que extraño era esa frase. Dirigió su mirada chocolate a la pelirroja frente a él. Se llevó una mano al mentón y luego miró a su amigo castaño.

"_En el amor y la guerra todo se vale"_

Sonrió, debía ser así, una guerra justa... Remus debía luchar y él también, pero no dejaría que eso destrozara su amistad, jamás... pero debía luchar. Así sería, pelearía por el corazón de la pelirroja, estaba cansado de tener que esperar, así que Moony debería luchar con él.

.- "En el amor y la guerra todo se vale" – dijo risueño el chico de anteojo – verdad Moony? – y le brillaron los ojos con decisión.

El castaño lo vio extrañado, entendió perfecto, pero no caería en su juego... no, por ahora.

.- Gabriel Autumn, ese es el chico – Marion le tendió una fotografía donde un sonriente rubio la observaba – Es muy guapo, como has dicho – esperó alguna reacción de la pelirroja.

.- Sí, es muy guapo... – y dirigió su mirada verde a la pelinegra – te imaginas que él sea el chico? – rió un poco nerviosa.

.- Sería un gran partido – susurró Marion, mordiéndose el labio.

Scarlett miró a sus dos amigas, desde ayer que actuaban un poco extraño, que estaba pasando? no podía ser que por ella estuvieran así... que pena le daba todo, estaba entristeciendo a sus amigas por su mala actitud. Sonrió un poco y se puso entre sus dos amigas, estiró sus brazos y abrazó a las dos, una a cada lado.

La pelirroja y la ojimiel miraron a la chica alta y sonrieron. Se abrazaron a ella y caminaron así hasta la sala común, no debían estar tristes entre ellas.

.- Deberán contarme que ha pasado... – susurró a sus dos amigas.

.- Sí, mamá – respondieron las dos. Las tres rieron.

Un ojigris miraba a todos extrañado. Es que acaso era el único normal entre todos? Las tres chicas tristes por algo, James y Remus aproblemados por una pelirroja, Frank y Alice al parecer estaban bien, melosamente abrazados y Peter... bueno, se había escabullido como la buena rata que era.

Suspiró – Todos son unos sentimentales... – y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza... quien dice que él no vaya a sufrir algún cambio también!? Touché.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora:** Perdón por el retrasooo!! T-T pero he entrado a clases T-T y me he pasado el fin de semana escribiendo esto, que debo decir que se me va un poco la inspiración, así que empiezo a recibir ideas de todo tipoooo!  
Este capítulo es un poco triste, quizás extraño, pero pronto se irán desentrañando muchas cosas, dudas, por cualquier cosa pregunten y lo responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Lo de la semana es para darle un gustito diferente a todo lo que se viene y si se preguntan sobre los líos amorosos, bueno, algunos están más que claros, otros quizás aparezcan, se verá más adelante.

Muchísimas gracias a sus reviews, me han hecho muy happy n.n!! así feliz de lo feliz! n.n!! espero este capítulo les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones de todo tipo! buenas, constructivas, saludos o todo lo que se les ocurra n.n!!

Muchos saludos a todos y perdón por no nombrarlas, pero es que no tengo tiempo y el cole me empieza a absorber. Es mi último año y todo me presiona, muchas gracias nuevamente y no me olvido de ustedes:D! espero ustedes no se olviden de mí n.n! Saludoos!


End file.
